


Nightingale

by theodoodle



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Amazingphil - Freeform, Gay, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fantastic foursome - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theodoodle/pseuds/theodoodle
Summary: Phil thought life was boring. Everything was a routine that he was tired of following. One day, he stumbled upon a strange shop. What he found inside changed his life for ever.





	Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm taking a creative writing class right now and I wrote this chapter using the things I've learned. I hope you enjoy, and remember, don't open any strange doors.

       A raven haired boy was ambling through a hushed, dim-lit city. The only sound was his deep voice as he hummed a sweet melody. Phil had just gotten off work at the local diner and was ready to get home. He was only two blocks away from his cramped apartment when he stumbled upon a creepy, abandoned shop.

       Phil stopped humming as soon as he saw it, for he had never noticed it before, despite the many times he’d taken this very path while leaving work. The building was tall and black. Engraved into its exterior was a forest full of tall, dark trees.

        It had the strangest door, he noticed. It was tall and dark, keeping with the building's aesthetic. It had a strange design chiseled onto it’s surface. The artwork reminded him of wicked vines creeping up the trunk of a tall, sad oak tree. He wanted to see if the inside looked as magical as the outside, but it was illegal to break into a building, abandoned or not, and he knew it.

  
       It wasn’t long until Phil's curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. It was unlocked, which he thought was strange. When he opened the dark door, he found that there was no shop, it was a bright forest, much like the design outside.

       No brush surrounded the tall trees that stood, and no grass littered the ground, it was bare. Phil stood, shock had him frozen like a cat. After much pondering, he decided to go in.

       Phil stepped up to the door and a cold gust of wind violently pushed him the rest of the way through, giving him no time to have second thoughts. He hit the hard ground, letting out a huff as the air was knocked out of him. He took a second to catch his breath before standing. Once he did, he went to brush off his clothes, but they weren't his.

       They had been replaced with dark blue leggings, a black tunic, and a blue cloak that was so dark it almost looked black when the light didn't graze it.

        Considering the previous events, Phil didn't pay much mind to his new attire.

       He studied his surroundings, noticing that the forest was as dark as depression, when only minutes ago it had been bright and saturated. In the distance, he noticed a figure, it was tall and dark, it was watching him. He turned around, more than ready to leave, when he discovered that the door had disappeared.  
      

       “Don’t panic, Phil,” He mumbled to himself. He quickly ran to where the door had been only seconds before, frantically waving his hands through the air, hoping to find the it.

       Hope wasn’t enough, as it turned out. There was no door. Phil turned around to gaze at the dark figure when he noticed it was gone. He let out a sigh of relief, but his relief didn’t last long.

       “Hello,” a smooth voice said from behind him.

       Phil nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around. It was the dark figure, but this time he could make it out. As it turns out, the so called figure was actually a man with deep caramel eyes, they stared into Phil’s opal ones. He was tanned slightly, contrasting Phil’s own skin, which was as white as bones. The man was slightly taller than Phil, not by much, but enough to make Phil feel as if he were a small child.

       He was dressed almost identically to Phil, the only difference being the color scheme. His cloak was a dark red, and so were his leggings. He still had the same ebony tunic as Phil, though. 

       After a long silence, the man spoke up. "I’m Dan, who are you?” He said with a chirp in his voice. Phil stood in his place, opening his mouth to reply, but the only thing that came out was a mere squeak. So instead, he turned around and ran. He ran as fast as his long legs would take him. He didn’t know where he was going, but he had to escape the curious gaze of Dan.

       He only ran for about five minutes before he slammed into something. Phil hit the ground, for the second time that day. He slowly raised his head, scared of what might be there when he looked. What he saw horrified him.

       It was a slender being, around two meters high. It had black, wrinkled skin. It’s arms were long and at the end of them were slender, pointed fingers. It stared at Phil with dark red eyes. It studied him for what felt like hours before it lurched at him. As it did so, it let out an ear-splitting shriek.

       Phil closed his eyes, waiting for the evil creature to tear into his pale flesh. He heard it let out another one of it’s blood freezing cries, but this one was different, it sounded as if the monster was in pain.

       When nothing happened, Phil slowly peeked out of his right eye. There was an ebony arrow impaling one of it’s terrifying crimson eyes. It was laying on it’s side, thick black blood seeping out from it’s eye socket.

       He didn’t understand what happened until he heard Dan’s silk like voice. “Those are called emonies, the old buggers are a nuisance for sure,” He stated, an air of annoyance in his angelic voice.

       Dan pranced over to phil, holding out his hand, his slender fingers out stretched. Phil accepted his silent offer and let Dan help him up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to help me improve my story, feel free to comment or message me @theodoodle on tumblr. I also have an Instagram, you can follow me (you don't have to!) @panicattheplayground.


End file.
